Bons amigos, péssimos namorados
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: Sai olhou mais uma vez para o céu nublado, que dominava os céus da cidade, dando uma ideia geral para a população, o que viria dentro de instantes, nuvens carregadas prontas para cair sobre a cidade de Konoha. Estava nervoso a medida que aproximava-se do seu destino. Como seria recebido? O que diria? A morena sempre o avisou sobre os riscos de as coisas não saírem como planejado.


Sai olhou mais uma vez para o céu nublado, que dominava os céus da cidade, dando uma ideia geral para a população, o que viria dentro de instantes, nuvens carregadas prontas para cair sobre a cidade de Konoha.

Sai: ah! – suspirou levemente, ao abrir a porta do automóvel sofisticado, dando partida a sua viagem, puxando algumas vezes sem cabelo para trás, manipulando o corpo a não ficar nervoso – concentração Sai

As vezes apertava o volante do carro ao lembrar a direção que seguia. Podia estar nesse momento dirigindo para a sua casa, evitando talvez um banho gelado, fortes correntes de ar e no final um resfriado durante muitos dias.

Mas em vez disso, recebeu uma ligação da morena, amiga de longa data, conselheira e irmã, Tenten, preocupada com o estado de saúde físico e emocional da companheira e cúmplice de suas traquinices. E como bom amigo, o atencioso do grupo, e claro como ex-namorado e causador de sua infelicidade tinha que verificar o estado da sua amiga. Ou talvez a devesse considerar como ex-amiga, uma vez que cortou o contato com a perolada.

"O ditado é verdadeiro sobre misturar áreas distintas"

Sai: não devia ter insistido, em algo mais serio

A morena sempre avisou sobre os riscos de as coisas não saírem como planejado, a perolada sugeriu pensar seriamente no assunto, mas ele disse simplesmente vamos tentar, vai correr tudo bem.

"Eu dei a certeza dessa relação, e agora pareço um parvo"

Sai: foram bons tempos

Lembrou-se dos anos passados, da personalidade forte e agressiva da amiga, determinada, respondona, entrava em confrontos facilmente, poucas vezes a encontrava calma, preguiçosa e sem energia. Era difícil vê-la desanimada, por isso sentia-se péssimo, por ser o primeiro a conduzi-la nesse estado.

Sai: talvez devêssemos ter sido apenas bons amigos

Flash Back on

\- somos dois adultos independentes – afirmou

\- por isso é que não podemos temer, tentar alguma coisa – rebateu, pegando em seus braços, quando a mesma persistiu em afastar-se

\- não vou te perdoar, se estragares a nossa amizade, ouviste bem?

Flash Back off

Sai: como foi que eu estraguei tudo?

"Sendo um idiota" lembrou-se da palavra da azulada, no último momento que estiveram juntos. Era tudo diferente, dizem que um casal além de marido e mulher também deviam criar um forte laço de amizade, cumplicidade. Ele já tinha esse laço bem formado, porquê que não conseguiu criar um laço perfeito de namorado e talvez futuramente marido.

Sorriu com a possibilidade de contar essa história para gerações futuras numa versão final felizes para sempre e não numa versão trágica de infelizes para sempre. De que foram os melhores amigos da história, mas péssimos namorados e depois disso já não eram nada.

Parou no local pretendido, frente à casa de Hyuuga Hinata, e no mesmo minuto a forte chuva começou a cair. Bateu na buzina do carro irritado, o som despertou a curiosidade dos vizinhos, especialmente dos fofoqueiros, aqueles que estavam sempre prontos para saber da vida do outro.

Respirou fundo, já não tinha como retroceder, desligou o motor do carro e abriu a porta para sair do veículo. Sentiu os fortes pingos por todo o corpo assim como a forte brisa, fechou a porta do carro e correu até o alpendre da pequena casa, respirou fundo e bateu fortemente na porta de madeira branca.

Bateu a primeira vez e deu um compasso de espera, bateu a segunda e deu novamente um compasso de espera, depois da quarta tentativa virou para o lado oposto da porta, pronto a retirar-se, mas ouviu o barulho de trancas sendo abertas, e ao mesmo tempo seu coração disparar.

A porta abriu, Sai olhou novamente para aqueles olhos perolados e sua dona com o cabelo bagunçado, trajando uma calça olímpica, uma camisola acima do tamanho, um par de meias e por cima um robe. Mas não foi a peça de roupa desleixada que prendeu sua atenção.

As pessoas geralmente o descreviam como o insensível, o calado e de um homem pouco dado para sentimentos de surpresa, espanto, admiração. Mas não pode esconder seu espanto, ao fixar os olhos naquele ponto bem visível, e a azulada não fazia questão de esconder, nem ocultar, talvez puxando a camisola timidamente, ou talvez fechando o robe.

Em vez disso, a azulada apoiou a cabeça na porta e encarou o rapaz a sua frente, um pouco molhado pelos pingos da chuva.

Hinata: boa noite

Sai: boa noite – de repente preocupou-se com a forte brisa e as gotas descompassadas, tocando no corpo da morena, gentilmente, empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta a sua trás, sem nenhum aviso

Hinata: pode entrar – afastou-se devido a aproximação sem nenhum aviso

Sai: obrigada

O ambiente dentro de casa, era muito diferente do exterior, quente e aconchegante era a melhor descrição. Observou cada passo da jovem, desde o momento que a mesma entrou no banheiro e trouxe consigo uma toalha para ele.

Sai: obrigada

Hinata: o que fazes aqui?

Sai: uma pequena visita...tenten ligou-me preocupada com você. – não pode deixar de reparar no ventre volumoso – a um mês que ela não tem notícias tuas

Hinata: aquela traíra – revirou os olhos pelo drama da amiga

Ainda ontem a viu e até cedeu um espaço na sua cama para a amiga dormir. Mas o que a irritou foi saber que seu pedido tinha sido ignorado. Quando especificou para não contar nada para ninguém, durante os primeiros quatro messes, manter um simples segredo, sobre o seu estado de gestante até ela decidir contar tudo para todos.

Hinata: não era preciso, afinal de contas, não fiquei deprimida por causa do fim do nosso namoro, nem ressentida

Sai: então, estás... – movimentou os braços apontando para a barriga da azulada

Hinata: estou – movimentou os braços imitando o moreno, já sabendo do que o mesmo estava se referir

Sai: estás gravida?

Hinata: não, apenas engordei – sentou no braço do sofá, cansada ainda o encarando – queria que fosse todo o corpo, mas foi só a barriga e como os meus peitos sempre foram enormes, nem dá-se conta

Sai: estás a ser irônica – não fez caso e continuou se os dois estavam sendo sinceros um com o outro – porquê que não me contaste, eu merecia saber

Hinata: eu iria, mas não tinha tanta pressa em contar

Sai: porquê? – retirou o casaco social, pousando nas costas de uma cadeira – eu poderia ajudar, pagar as consultas, levar-te ao hospital, comprar os medicamentos

Hinata: não sou uma mãe desempregada, e mesmo que fosse. Arranjaria alguma forma de cuidar do meu filho

Sai apercebeu-se que tocou no assunto que mais irritava a Hyuuga, claro que ela não precisava de nenhuma ajuda financeira, sempre foi assim, nos seus encontros e saídas ela sempre pagava a sua comida, a sua faculdade, as suas coisas. Passou a mão nos fios molhados, puxando-os para retirar o estresse.

"Não a posso irritar nesse estado"

Hinata: não me olhe com pena, estou gravida, não doente – reprovou o olhar de compaixão do moreno

Sai: ele também é meu, e eu queria saber de sua existência, terminado ou não a nossa relação

Hinata: foi você que se afastou – deitou o corpo no sofá, ligou a televisão mas baixou o volume, queria voltar para o seu sono – eu apenas dei-te o espaço que querias

Olhou durante minutos a indiferença da morena, a sua presença, uma característica que era apenas dele. Suspirou fundo, não pretendia partir assim, não depois de tantas revelações, iria jogar o seu jogo. Abriu os botões de sua camisa social e retirou-a, deixando o tronco visível, pegou nas roupas molhadas e deixou no banheiro do andar de cima. A seguir procurou algumas peças de roupas sua, que deixou na casa da perolada, sabia que não era da morena deitar fora roupas dos outros ou queima-las só por causa de uma briga. Ela guardava para utilizar numa ocasião favorável e jogar na cara.

Quando encontrou, vestiu e depois desceu de volta na sala de estar. Hinata continuava deitada na mesma posição, como o sofá era vasto, sentou depois dos pés dela, olhando para a tela.

Sai: sei que não estás a dormir

Hinata: o que queres? Não vou cozinhar para você

Sai: não tenho fome, posso apenas tocar

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando a tela a sua frente durante alguns minutos, até levantar e trocar de posição, deitando sua cabeça nas pernas do moreno, deixou o ventre volumoso exposto.

Sai pousou a mão por cima, esperando uma reação que não demorou aparecer, o pequeno gesto daquele ser, fez o seu corpo aquecer de tanta emoção. Acariciou a região a volta durante longos minutos, o pequeno ser que estava se formando, e depois com a outra mão no cabelo da perolada enquanto a mesma voltava a adormecer.

Era sempre assim quando começava o tempo chuvoso, a preguiça dela sobressaia sempre, um dos motivos dela pedir as suas férias nessa altura. Agora que estava gestante só aumentou essa qualidade da ex.

Ela não acordou para expulsa-lo de sua casa, e ele não acordou-a para retirar-se da sua moradia. Apenas puxou o cobertor, envolvendo os dois seres num calor aconchegante. Nada estava definido, só por esse pequeno momento de cinema, mas era um dos muitos passos que podia dar para retornar a amizade que tinha.

Sai: vamos ser pelo menos bons amigos, pelo nosso filho.


End file.
